Fuses are used as circuit protection devices and form an electrical connection with a component in a circuit to be protected. One type of fuse includes a fusible element disposed within a hollow fuse body. Upon the occurrence of a specified fault condition, such as an overcurrent condition, the fusible element melts or otherwise opens to interrupt the circuit path and isolate the protected electrical components or circuit from potential damage. Such fuses may be characterized by the amount of time required to respond to an overcurrent condition. In particular, fuses that comprise different fusible elements can accommodate varying amounts of current through the fusible element. Thus, by varying the size and type of fusible element, different operating times may be achieved.
When an overcurrent condition occurs, an arc may be formed between the melted portions of the fusible element. If not extinguished, this arc may further damage the circuit to be protected by allowing unwanted current to flow to circuit components. Thus, it is desirable to manufacture fuses which extinguish this arc as quickly as possible. In addition, as fuses decrease in size to accommodate ever smaller electrical circuits, there is a need to reduce manufacturing costs of these fuses.
Existing fuses include a blind assembly of the electrical connection between the fusible element and an end cap. A solder plug is disposed on an underside of an end cap, and the fuse is heated so the solder reflows. Ideally, the solder reflows and electrically connects the fusible element with the end cap, so that each end of the fuse is electrically connected. However, it can be difficult or costly to thoroughly inspect the solder connection without destructive testing. Undetected defects in the solder connection may result in decreased performance or reliability of the finished fuse.